


Like father like son

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Barry, No Fluff, Sad Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: When barry is in prison he hits an all time low.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry’s trial was still pending but for the time being they decided to lock him up... barry sat in his cell causing no trouble and he was willing to do whatever was needed. 

“Allen you gotta visitor.” Officer Garfield said. 

He got up and walked out towards the visiting area. 

It was joe.

“Hey Barry.” Joe said and Barry didn’t reply

“Bar...look at me son. We’re gunna get you out of this.” Joe spoke 

“Like we did for my dad?” Barry counters 

“Bar-“

“The jury isn’t gunna believe my story cause hey I’m and Allen...we’re all killers” Barry spat 

“Don’t say that.”

“You know it’s true! You know what it’s fine once the prison thugs recognize me they’ll probably kill me and I’m fine with that because I’ll be with my mom and Dad again...I’m tired of this joe! I’m tired of losing! I’m tired of the fact that nobody believes me and they think I am the messed up kid that turned into a serial killer. You know what fine if I die the thinker will leave all of you alone... I...” Barry choked up and started to cry 

Joe was speechless 

“Barry we-“ 

“Times up Allen.” A guard spoke as he roughly grabbed Barry and took him back to his cell. 

What barry didn’t know is that Captain Singh was in the next room over watching the whole conversation.

“David...” joe spoke “the kid is innocent. He is being framed and I have proof.” 

“I have proof too joe and now I feel guilty for arresting him... I broke him...” David said sadly 

“God I don’t know what to do..” joe cried.

“We got that conversation on film Joe....we’ll use it as evidence...I’ll try to free him.” 

“It’s too late...like he said... He’s an Allen who would believe him with his past..” now said sadly walking out.

——————————

Barry couldn’t sleep he was missing Iris’s warmth. 

He couldn’t get that much food so he was crashing and his metabolism was betraying him.

The next day wasn’t easy either Barry was recognized.

“Hey it’s Allen’s kid... always knew his son was psycho too..” the thug spat 

“Leave me alone” Barry said sadly 

“Awe Allen is gunna cry... he’s a weakling let’s get him.”

The thugs barricaded the wall so the guards couldn’t get in when they saw the fight 

The guard threw a punch and on his first one he broke Barry’s jaw. Barry cried out in pain but after that he kept quiet and took the beating. The thug wouldn’t stop at all barry was positive everything in his body was broken. 

“Ey he’s still awake... give me the blade.” The thug said to his goons

The cops noticed and started to try to break down the door but they couldn’t 

That’s when the criminal started to stab Barry. 

“You worthless” *stab*

“Good for nothing” *stab*

“Piece of garbage” *stab* 

He kept saying hurtful phrases until he started to carve words on Barry’s torso 

Barry couldn’t tell what they were because he couldn’t breathe it hurt so bad. He finally blacked out right as the prison guards Broke through the door. 

———————————

David Singh’s phone rang as he and joe was sitting in his office trying to figure out how to free Barry and prove his innocence 

*ring ring*

“Captain singh” he picked up 

“Hi Captain this is officer gonzolaz” 

“What do you have to report?” 

“We has a fight at the prison...though it wasn’t really a fight the prisoner who was hurt didn’t try to fight back at all.. he has some extensive injuries and we aren’t sure if he is going to make it..” 

“Who is it?” The captain asked

“Barry Allen Sir.” 

And the phone dropped from David’s hand and he turned around and looked at Joe with complete guilt

He picked his phone back up and replied 

“We’ll be there in two minutes.” 

—————————

When they reached the prison hospital David felt more guilty than he has ever felt in his whole entire life...

They walked up to Barry’s hospital bed and joe was a mess 

“Bar? Barry oh God no.” 

And that’s when Singh noticed the words on Barry’s torso 

*like father like son* 

Singh felt like he wanted to puke.

Just then Barry stared to wake up and he looked over to see Joe crying over him 

“Don’t cry.....’s what I deserve” Barry I’m incoherently said 

“Bar what on earth makes you think you deserve this.” 

“My own coworkers that I’ve known basically as long as you didn’t believe me.” Barry says as he passed out from pain again.

David then walks up and places a hand on Barry’s leg.

“I’m gonna prove you innocent Allen count on it. I believe you now” 

 

SHOULD I CONTINUE?!


	2. Flatline

Barry was still in the hospital two days later and his trial continued even though he wasn’t there. 

“Hi my name is Iris West-Allen I’m here to see Barry Allen.” She said as she signed some documents.

She walked towards the room that Barry was in and she tried to put on a brave face but she couldn’t. She started to sob right as she walked in. 

“Hey baby...I came in today to see how you were doing...this isn’t fair...the doctors said you’ve been worsening. I’m scared Barry...please don’t leave me!” She sobbed into his collar.

“Iris?” She heard someone ask. But it wasn’t Barry. But she knew that voice 

“Oliver-“ she choked and started to full on cry 

“He’s gunna be ok” Oliver said gently 

“How do you know...I mean maybe we got bad luck when our wedding was interrupted twice” she sobbed 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said sadly 

“It’s not your fault.” Iris sighed 

“Iris this is my son William and you of course know felicity.” 

“Hi” she said quietly 

“....’ris?” A voice questioned 

Iris quickly looked down at Barry and realized he was waking up 

“Barry oh my God!” 

“Hi...” he said

”how do you feel?”

“Like I’ve died” 

“Well luckily you haven’t...Bar...the doctors say you might not make it.” Iris said 

“What? Oh...well that’s what I get I suppose.” 

“Barry you don’t deserve this at all!”

“Yea you don’t!” Oliver finally spoke up 

The doctors came in and Barry noticed that Joe and Captain Singh was with them.

Barry’s gaze immediately focused on something other than his former captain

“Allen....your trial has proceeded while you were in the hospital.....and it has ended with a final verdict.”

“What?!” Barry asked fearing the worst

“Yes it has...” David said as he walked up to Barry and placed his hand on Barry’s arm.

But what killed David with guilt was the hard flinch Barry had made.

David immediately removed his hand and mumbled an apology.

“You’re free to go Allen.”

He grabbed his keys and unlocked the handcuffs that had Barry tied to the hospital bed.

Barry quickly placed his wrist in his hand and rubbed the area

———————-

Barry was released from the hospital two days after that.

David still didn’t feel right though so he decided to get his best CSI back

He went and knocked on the West-Allen door

Barry answerd after a few seconds and right as he answered David could see the panic in his eyes

“Hello Captain What brings you by.” He said shakily

“Hello Mr. Allen-“ before captain Singh could finish his sentence he was cut off

“Please! I didn’t do it I swear!” Barry pleaded

“No no it’s ok I’m not here for anything like that” he reassured

“Then what?” Barry asked genuinely

“CCPD needs their best CSI back.” He explained

“I’m sorry I can’t”

“Why?” David asked if

“Because I don’t want to work in a place that I know my co-workers don’t trust and believe me. Good day captain.” Barry said as he started to close the door

“Barry wait.” He said as he placed his hand to stop the door from closing and that made too loud of a sound.

Barry flinched and his breath hitched and he started to hyperventilate.

“Oh god Allen I’m sorry” David said

The next few moments happened so quickly. Barry passed out from fear and David was left to catch the young man. 

But he wasn’t breathing.....Oh God he wasn’t breathing!

Just then joe walked up and saw Singh with the unconscious boy

“David? You better have an explanation”

SHOULD I CONTINUE


End file.
